Sealand's Storytime
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: Sealand asks England to read him Peter Pan, and just as England's getting to the best part, America interrupts.


Deep in England's mansion, story time was occurring. Since Sealand had asked quite persistently to be read Peter Pan, England decided that it was only fair to humor him once in a while and comply, but just as England was getting to the sword fight between Hook and Peter, Sealand's eyes shining with anticipation, America burst into the room.

"Ha Ha Ha! Hey, Iggy, what's up?"

With a disgruntled huff, England set the book down, right in front of his young charge whose eyes were practically wobbling with dismay. As the English got ready to chew out the American for entering without knocking, America noticed the book balancing precariously on the edge of England's throne-like seat. His eyes clouded over with memory.

"Fame, fame," he muttered. "That glittering bauble, it is mine.

Stunned, England's mouth dropped open. "You memorized Peter Pan?" Even Sealand perked up a little, even though he was doing his very best to pout with his arms crossed so England would know just how displeased at having his story time interrupted.

America's cheeks flushed. "Even during my period of isolation, I still liked to read your books, Iggy."

Smiling, England invited America to hear the rest of the story with Sealand. Sealand's smile dropped. Seeing this, America tried to back out, "I can come back another time," but England wouldn't have it, so America found himself scootching next to a very surly Micronation to hear the end of Peter Pan.

_ "So, Pan," said Hook at last, "this is all your doing." _

_ "Ay, James Hook," came the stern answer, "it is all my doing." _

_ "Proud and insolent youth," said Hook, "prepare to meet thy doom." _

_ "Dark and sinister man," Peter answered, "have at thee."_

"Listen,"America whispered as Sealand turned away from him, still upset that his alone time with England had been taken, "I'm sorry I interrupted your time with England."

The man in question stopped reading, "Are you two going to listen or are you going to keep talking?"

America beamed,"Sorry, Iggy."

"Sorry, you big meanie."

_"I'm youth, I'm joy," Peter answered at a venture, "I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg."_

Again, America mouthed that he was sorry.

_"O Nana, I dreamt my dear ones had come back!"_

As England spoke these words, he glanced down at the two nations staring up at him with rapt attention, and allowed himself a small smile, then coughed to hide it, but America had seen it, and so had Sealand. The problem was, Sealand wanted there to be a time when England stared solely at him, and smiled like that.

Time passed as England continued with his story.

_He had had ecstasies innumerable that other children can never know; but he was looking through the window at the one joy from which he must be forever barred._

Speaking the last lines along with England's husky voice was easy for the two nations sitting at his feet. For a moment, Sealand wondered what it be like to have a mother, or a sister, or a real family. Bright tears gathered in Sealand's eyes and he couldn't blink them away in time for America not to notice.

"Hey, England" America said. "Could you get me and Sealand here some tea?"

England gave him a skeptical look. "You aren't going to throw it into the nearest harbor, are you?"

"Ha Ha Ha! Only if you tax it, Iggy." The second England was out of sight, America wrapped his little brother in a tight hug.

"Wha? America, what are you doing, you jerk?" Sealand sniffed.

"I'm reminding you you _have_ a family."

* * *

"Let me know next time you're going to visit, you git." England said as he walked America out of his mansion, with Sealand at his heels.

America laughed, "Will do, Iggy."

Before he could turn away, Sealand gripped his jacket. As America looked down, surprised, Sealand said, "Do you want to come over next time England reads me a story? You seemed to really like Peter Pan, so…"

America felt a smile light up his face, a pure, genuine one, and mussed his hair.

"I'd love to."


End file.
